Alluring Secret Black Vow
by CloudNebula113
Summary: A GreedxOC story   The story is from Brotherhood, except i kept in Dante as Fathers partner thats all i have from the first series.
1. Chapter 1

_The wingless fallen angel_

_Surrendered herself to the contract of evil_

Greed's head had fallen in guilt. It was his fault this happened...

His fault he would never see her again...

or hold her in his arms...

It was his fault for allowing Dante to kill her...

It was his fault...

_In the past they even loved each other_

_She ended it by her own hand_


	2. Chapter 2

15 years ago...

_The stray heartbroken angel_

_Wandered in a town at dusk_

She ran as her chest and legs ached.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Rin froze and cursed to herself turning and running down another alley way looking back causing her to run into someone.

"Hey watch it!" The man huffed brushing off his shoulders and helping Rin to her feet.

"I'm sorry I..."

"RIN!" She flinched as a large man walked up to her pushing her down to the ground. She yelped in pain as the man pulled out a knife...

"HEY. What do you think you're doing?" The man Rin had run into stepped between her and her dad. "That's no way to treat a lady."

"I'll deal with my daughter however I see fit!" The large man shouted swinging the knife. However to Rin's amazement the knife's wound on the man's face just disappeared as her father stepped back.

"A DEMON. " he shouted turning to run as the man ran forward punching him as hard as he could grabbing the knife and tossing it at the ground.

"Get out of here." The man's beady eyes looked down at the girl's father in hate as he stood nodding and trudging off.

"RIN DON'T EVER COME BACK!" he shouted, the man she ran into huffing walking over, pulling her up.

_And came across a strange man_

_With greedy eyes_


	3. Chapter 3

_At the moment their eyes met_

_The pathetic angel fell for him__  
><em>  
>As he pulled her up their eyes met and her face turned a light pink.<p>

"The names Greed, I take it you don't have a place to go now?" The man asked as Rin looked down nodding.

"Well I own a bar not too far from here, you can stay there if you like." Greed spoke turning and winking at her as her head brightly shot up.

"A...Are you sure?"

"Sure, if I wasn't I wouldn't offer, now let's go, I'll introduce you to my workers and you can eat something." Greed spoke turning on his heels and walking off Rin following close behind a smile creeping onto her face.

"Thank you."

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

_She opened Pandora's box_


	4. Chapter 4

_What she wished for was the forbidden fruit_

_Hidden behind a smile_

It had been two weeks ever since Rin had met Greed they had spent most of that time together.

"So whatever happened to make your dad so mad at you." Greed spoke knowing in his gut what happened.

"Well… when my mother was alive she worked for the military and, a couple years ago the military told us that she got caught in a lab accident involving some chimeras." Guilt began to slowly cloud his eyes as she continued. "After that my father fell apart, he began to drink and would stay out for days on end and when you saved me he was completely drunk and, when I asked him where he had been he attacked me…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I'm really glad you helped me, thank you." A smile etched over Greed's sullen face.

"You shouldn't thank me…" he spoke his voice cracking.

"Why not?" He chuckled and looked at his gloved left hand slowly pulling it off revealing the Ouroboros tattoo.

"What is that?" She curiously asked as Greed turned to her grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't hate me…" he spoke as she gently touched his face,

"Greed what happened."

"Your mother… all of my workers, Bido, Roa, Dolcetto and Martel, the night she died, I went to free them from the military."

"Why?"

"There chimeras, and your mother was sent in to help stop us, but…I…I killed her." He spoke as the words sunk in, tears silently running down her face as she shook his hands from her shoulders standing "Rin, I'm sorry. I truly a…" she slapped him as he stood watching as she turned and ran, realizing it was all she could do.

_To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel (well homunculus...)- happen_

_All she had to do is destroy everything_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'll abandon my pure heart_

_If I'm allowed to live and love you,_

Rin finnaly stopped running and pressed her back against a building looking down tears gushing down her cheeks as she heard Greed calling for her. She wasn't sure who's side to take her mothers or his...

"RIN!" Greed shouted falling to his knees cursing and hitting the ground as Martel watched tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked to him placing a hand on his shoulder as he jerked away.

"Greed…" Rain hit the pavement around them...

* * *

><p>Rin continued to run knowing the only place she would be able to go. The rain soaking her hair as she stopped at a train station.<p>

"Excuse me," she spoke to the attendet, "One ticket to Central City." She tossed him all the money she had and snached the ticket jumping on the train, she knew what she had to do to survive...

_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings_

_Let me surrender myself to the devil_


	6. Chapter 6

15 years later

_The black stained bride__  
><em>_At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow.._

"Armstrong! You take care of him I'm going ahead to find Bradley!" Rin shouted as she dodged an attack from a rather large man with a mallet

"Yes Ms. Rin!" He called after her as she ran off. Where could the Fuhrer be? Walking down the large hall she thought she recognized some of this building and froze when a few flashes of Greed went through her head a tear slipping down her cheek as she bit into her lip drawing blood, a loud crash followed by silence interrupted her thoughts, and following the crash's noise she quickly found a path into the sewers and running toward the sound she saw Bradley on the ground being attacked by... a suite of armor?

Shaking off how strange it seemed she darted in front of Bradley aiming her gun towards the armor, its attack stopping in midair as their eyes met.

"Rin!" The thing spoke as she glared in confusion.

"What?" A smile seeming to appear across the armored man's face.

"Don't you remember me?" The man's armor hesitantly uncovered his face as she looked up in shock. Shaking her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Greed?" Rin spoke under her breath slowly lowering the gun.

"I'm sorry Fuhrer... I can't shoot him, forgive me." Rin spoke quietly walking back the way she came Greed and Bradley watching in shock as she bit her lip opening the wound from earlier tears gushing down her face.

_Came across a man__  
><em>_Smiling with mournful eyes._


	7. Chapter 7

_At the moment their eyes met_

_The pathetic girl fell for him_

Rin didn't know what to do just a few hours ago she had seen him again after all this time, she knelt at her mother's grave running her hand down the cold gravestone and placing a single rose on the pile of dirt, A tear rolled down her cheek as she wiped it away with her sleeve standing and turning as a man ran forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I didn't think I would see you again." Upon hearing his voice tears began to fill Rin's eyes as she pushed Greed away.

"What happened?"

"They killed all of them I barely got away, Why did you join them Rin? You're not a dog of the military, I know you better!" He shouted at her as tears began to blur her vision.

"I didn't know what to do!" she shouted. "It was the only place I could go Greed, you don't understand how much it hurt! When you told me you killed her, I had to join the military I hated you for the longest time… I was so scared, when I joined I knew it was the only thing I could do, I would have died on the street if I didn't and I couldn't have stayed with you I was to mad!" She shouted sobs slowly escaping her throat as she fell to her knees feeling two arms wrap around her, her arms wrapping around Greed as she buried her face into his shoulder tears streaming down her cheeks as he held her.

…I'm sorry for killing your mom Rin and...I'm sorry about everything."

"I should be the one saying sorry they killed all of your chimeras." She spoke as he pulled away and looked into her teary eyes wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek, kissing her forehead.

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

_She betrayed everything_


	8. Chapter 9

_The pieces of the past that linked us_

_After removing them all_

Greed watched as Rin sat reading on the couch of their apartment.

"Hey Rin, do you think that the Alchemist's are used to me?" Rin looked up and sigh, it had been a couple of months ever since they announced to the Fuhrer and other alchemists of there relationship.

"Yeah, it's been awhile there probably used to you by now... I'm just glad we could stay together." She smiled at Greed as her sat next to her wrapping his arms around her waist and brushing his lips against her ear.

"Rin, you should come and take a walk with me later." He whispered in her ear as she smiled and kissed him.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Father, Dante...forgive me." Bradley spoke up at the two figures as they watched him closely from there chairs.<p>

"Come now Wrath what are you speaking of." Father spoke eying his every move as Bradley took a deep breath.

"It's about Greed, he's in a relationship with one of the military alchemi..."

"What?" He froze as Dante spoke her words like little daggers. "You allowed this...YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HIM TO US!"

"Calm yourself Dante," Father spoke as she glanced at him and hesitantly sat back in her chair fuming to herself. "Wrath this could provide a problem however I want you and Dante to bring this girl to me...I will use her to get Greed to agree with my view that he should regain some of my power, then i shall dispose of them both." Wrath nodded standing as Dante joined him.

_As though mourning would repent us_

_Let me plunge in and drown inside you_


	9. Chapter 10

_ah- the forbidden sin_

_Kept cutting at the unhealed wound_

Rin shivered as Greed placed his arm around her the two of them walking about Central in the snow, unaware of Dante and Wrath who followed close behind.

"Hey Rin…" Greed spoke getting a nervous feeling in his stomach as she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"We've been dating for about 3 months now right?" She smiled.

"Yes, what about it?" he looked down into her eyes and stopped walking turning and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"And you told me that for the 15 years we didn't see eachother you still loved me."

"Y…Yes" She stuttered her face growing pink as Greed dropped to one knee grabbing her hand. She froze when he reached into his pocket pulling out a black box and opening it. Her breath hitching as she saw a silver wedding band with tiny emerald gems around the sides a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Greed." He looked up at her from his spot in the snow admiration filling his eyes to the brim.

"Rin…Will you?"

"Of course Greed." He then took her hand in his slipping on the ring as she smiled up at him.

"NO!" Dante shouted running out from the shadows and aiming a gun at Rin tears streaming down her cheeks as Bradley assumed his position watching from afar. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Who are you." Rin spoke as Greed recognized the body of Lyra hate filling his eyes as he stepped in front of Rin the ultimate shield covering his face.

"Dante," he spat. "Get the fuck out of here." Rin watched as the girls face twisted.

"Come now Greed you won't hurt me, it's been what, 200 years?"

"Greed what is she…"

"KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT!" Dante screamed at her as Rin blinked. "I HELPED CREATE HIM HE BELONGS TO ME!" Rin froze looking up at Greed as he glared at the woman.

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!"

"It's funny." Dante spoke her eyes widening. "You never seemed to be as happy to be with me when we were together."

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Rin winced at hearing Greed's rage as Dante froze her eyes widening in defeat as she stepped forward her eyes narrowing.

"Greed, What do you need that pathetic alchemist for when you could have me. I'll give you anything you want and I have the ability to stay alive forever." Rin glared.

"No." Greed spoke. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Very well…WRATH." To Rin's horror the Fuhrer walked out from the shadows.

"Fuhrer!" she yelped as he drew his sword and attacked Greed quickly subduing him as he turned to Rin.

"RIN!" Greed wearily called out his vision blurring as he heard a gunshot and saw Wrath lift Rin her blood staining the snow…

_The angry judgment of the arrow_

_Penetrated the pitch-black girl_


	10. Chapter 11

_My dear, lying cold…_

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…_

_My sin against God..._

Rin sat up, and looked around seeing Greed laying across from her.

"Greed." She whispered running toward him and placing a hand on his shoulder shaking him as his body slumped back into the normal position. "Greed!" she worriedly spoke shaking his body as he grabbed her arm and looked up evilly. His face morphing and his hair growing out longer as he changed forms.

"Who are…Who are you." Rin spoke stepping back her eyes wide with fright.

"Envy, that's who I am."

"Envy thank you, go keep watch for Greed." A voice spoke as Rin turned seeing a man walk out from the shadows. "Hello, I am Father." Rin stepped back in fear trembling.

"No need to be afraid Greed isn't here so you're not going to die…yet." The man stepped forward and brushed a hair strand from her face. "I created the man Greed. He is an artificial human." Rin froze.

"He told me…he just didn't say about who created…"

"RIN!" Rin thankfully looked over at Greed who was covered in blood.

"Greed!" She ran to his side, and as he fell to his knees in pain she cupped his cheek his head leaning into her chest.

"How sweet." Father spoke as he nodded his head. Dante walked out from the shadows grabbing Rin and pulling her away from Greed as he coughed blood dripping down his mouth. "Greed, I take it that this is the girl you asked to marry?" Greed just glared as Father held up Rin's ring and she looked down at her hand.

"Well. I hate to be the bringer of bad news but Greed your are able to decide your young brides fate." Greed gripped his side and looked at Rin who was being restrained by a knife across her throat that Dante held firmly. "Here are your choices. We either Melt you down so I can receive your power and leave your precious Rin alive, or we kill Rin and you are set free. It's your choice." Rin gulped tears running down her face as Greed slowly stood.

"There's only one choice that would be the noble one, I'm sorry Rin, I wish I could have stayed alive a little longer... You can melt me down."

"GREED NO!" Rin yelped as Dante took a hold of her hair and pulled her back as tears streaming down her face. Father laughed and nodded as Dante removed the blade from her neck plunging it into her side, A yelp escaping Greed's throat as Dante dropped Rins body walking toward a pile of rope. Greed ran forward and knelt next to Rin removing the blade and pressing his hand against Rin's stomach blood covering his hands and puddling underneath her.

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,_

_so I will die for you..._

_I believe that's my fate._


	11. Chapter 12

_The wingless fallen angel_

_Freed from the contract of evil_

"Greed…" she weakly whispered as he cupped her face, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry this I all my fault…I can save you, I can use human trans…" Rin placed her finger to his lips tears running down her face.

"I would be useless…I…I would be able to cope knowing I let you die…" Ther fingers intertwined.

"Rin…" He spoke as the light left her eyes her hand slowly slipping from his as he gripped it tighter.

"RIN! NO!" Wrath pulled him back as he thrashed around screaming at Father and Dante.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER! YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

"I lied…" Father spoke as Greed was tied to the post his tears running down his face as Dante took Rin's ring from Father slipping it on her finger walking toward Greed.

"YOU BITCH TAKE IT OFF!" Greed shouted as she stepped forward.

"I think I'll keep it…to remember you." He spit in her face shouting curses as she wiped her cheeks and laughed. "Kill Him."

_In exchange for her own life_

_Leaving one feather_

_And vanished away_


	12. Chapter 13

_The wingless fallen angel(homunculus)_

_And the sinful black stained bride_

_Even after falling into the abyss_

_The vows' wedge entwine them_

_Retaining their unforgivable sin_

In those minutes that followed Greed lost control. He hated everything including himself…

His head had fallen in guilt. It was his fault this happened…

His fault he would never see her again…

or hold her in his arms…

It was his fault for allowing Dante to kill her…

It was his fault…

And as they dropped him into the liquid that would melt him down he vowed he would get revenge, as he saw Rin's body lying there in a pool of blood he wanted revenge almost as much as he wanted Rin. Shouting curses he swore to himself this wouldn't be the end and he would avenge her. No matter what it took.

_When the fruit of sin falls into decay…_

_They can meet again…_

_till then… _


End file.
